slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Color Sims
Color Sims are some of the oldest structures created in the virtual world of Second Life. They form a Subcontinent recognized by almost all maps. SLGI team gave it the transitory name B030. History Soon after construction of The Old World, Color Sims had been added to the North. Not all sims were created at the same time, but during a long process. At first, a few sims were added to the North, without sharing a color theme. Then, more and more sims were created to the North. The creation of new sims was sometimes not coordinated at all. This caused the formation of a gap. isolating two private-owned sims within it. Structure In a strict way, based only on sim names, the subcontinent consists of 28 sims. But, from a Geographic point of view, there are a few other sims which cannot be separated, increasing the number to 37. This includes places like Celadon, located between two sims with names inspired from colors. Also, there are three sims in South, which are not separated by any Geographic structure, like a waterway, a mountain range or a change in ground texture. The subcontinent's border to East is less defined, as there are many islands that continue into West Volcano Subcontinent. The border to North is clearly visible, as coastal waterways surround it. To West, the subcontinent ends at Sansara Void, a gap never filled with sims. To South, it is continued by The Old World. Geography Color Sims are some of the most complex parts of the grid. The altitude maps are unable to reveal in high enough detail the terrain complexity, the multitude of islands, waterways, plateaus and mountains. While some sims are plain land, others are more hilly or host mountains. The landscapes varies from rocky mountains to flat suburbs and even to desert-like areas. While some sims appear to be created on a theme and built to exist alone, others are made with continuous structures extending to nearby areas. Sims *Violet is Linden-owned and hosts an infohub. It is located on the main waterway towards Bay City. *Fuchsia is Linden-owned, designed as an event zone. Its importance is that it hosts the main waterway linking Bay City to the rest of Sansara. *Celadon is a resident-owned sim, with narrow protected waterways and a lot of buildings. *Swanhlid is a Linden-owned water sim, that might either be considered part of the North-East Coastal Waterway. *Argent is a sim with small mountains, rivers and vegetation. There are interesting buildings too and a network of protected paths. *Brown looks like a suburbs, with protected paths and small residential parcels, often covered by individual houses. *Green is mostly a protected land, with a large central lake and four rivers that allow access for small boats. Altitude is low, allowing residents to make ponds if they want to. *Bisque hosts some flat terrain, small mountains and even a lake that appears to be an oasis. There is one road coming from Argent. Unpaved paths allow connections to nearby sims. *Charteruse is a hilly sim divided into many small residential parcels. There are a few tiny rivers too. The area is friendly to visitors. *Mauve appears to be a sim with hills and plateaus, with some vegetation. It also hosts an infohub. *Mocha, end of GSLR railway, hosts a cathedral and a small protected river. There are a few modern buildings and parcels with restricted access. *Crimson is a sim divided into several square-like islands by waterways, looking similar to most of modern private tropical beach paradises. *Indigo appeared, by the time of our survey, less developed or reorganizing. *Olive, most known for the GSLR railway, hosts mostly flat land and a 99 m high isolated mountain. *Slate is a mountain sim with a big river, most known for the GSLR railway and the Ethereal, a large cave extending to Teal sim. *Magenta is mostly a flat sim, with altitudes close to sea level and a lot of narrow waterways. Tropical beach vegetation is present. *Maroon is a submerged sim, where the GSLR line passes over a huge bridge. All water area is privately owned, but opened for visitors. *Aich appears to be a protected waterway sim, maybe one of the first such attempts. *Periwinkle hosts the GSLR tracks, a large park and residential buildings. *Purple, with its GSLR station, has undergone massive transformations in 2019 and 2020. *Umber is a flat sim with a central river and vegetation. *Aqua is mostly a flat area with a few rivers, ponds and rare mountains. There is much land with restricted access. *Blue is also mostly flat terrain with low altitudes and is home of an airport. *Gray is mostly flat, hosting part of the airport on Blue and a big replica of the Eiffel Tower. *Plum is Linden-owned, hosting a large sandbox and narrow rivers. *Lime hosts a central lake. This sim appears to be Linden-owned and designed as event zone. *Rose is divided within large parcels, with a mountain range surrounding the sim and a central swampy place. *Sage is a sim with high mountains to North, large plateaus in center and lowlands to East, resident-owned. *Rua is a transition zone with the West Volcano Subcontinent, with large waterways and big islands. *Teal, with many waterways, is most famous for hosting Ethereal. *Tiltir consists of large waterways and islands, most of the islands hosting large buildings. *De Haro is mostly flat, with a central lake and a few rivers. Technically, it is separated from The Old World by a waterway. *Broadman is mostly flat, looking like suburbs. It is very similar to Brown. *Kissling appears to be a town built on high lands. Land Status Most of land is resident-owned, inhabited land. Abandoned land is almost absent. Land for sale can be found and is usually more expensive then the average mainland price. Estate corporations are rare within the area. It looks like most land is resident-owned or owned by small groups. Access There are many ways to visit the Color Sims. The Color Sims are not connected to the road network of Sansara. There is no large road, instead, there are many small, unconnected road, plus a large network of sheets of unpaved roads crossing through most sims. Also, there are a few resident-built pathways. In addition, nearly all parcels allow residents to pass through. The GSLR is the oldest railway on the grid, providing an easy access through the Color Sims. It has its own train service and also allows other resident to rezz their own trains. It consists of a main line connecting Purple and Mocha plus a branch from Olive to Teal. Waterways are not designed for big ships. However, boats can pass through many narrow protected land rivers and lakes, plus many private-owned areas. Many waterways are not connected to Sansara's water network. The area has an airport in Blue, but flying big planes is rather difficult. There are a few attempts to build automated transport systems within the area: *Automated cars in Kissling. *The GSLR has its own trolley. *There is a balloon service available at Ethereal Teal, enabling visitors to reach several other places. *The YavaScript has a special pod service designated for the Color Sims, which moves very slow along some narrow ways. *SLGI Trains have a special vehicle for the GSLR. *There is a ferry service from Purple Docks to Heterocera. The Color Sims are so complex with their intriguing Geography and diversity of places, many of them being very old, that a devoted explorer might spend whole days traveling through the region. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Sansara *Color Sims Road Network